


Mega Man X: Possessed (ON HIATUS)

by ZeeTheZebra



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Axl is main protagonist, Background Relationships, Gen, Illustrations, No Mega Man Cliche here!, Original Character(s) involved, Post-Canon, Touhou references included, eventual illustrations, just to make that clear, ships tagged but not focus, woo another X9 story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTheZebra/pseuds/ZeeTheZebra
Summary: "You’ll never hear this...""But thank you…for giving me this chance...""To finish what I’ve...what we’ve started..."
Relationships: Axl/Pallette (Rockman), X/Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 15





	1. Fear of the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, what a journey this took to get here. So here's the thing: This story was originally going to be a comic. Then I realized I don't have the skill nor the patience for that. Took a while for me to come to that conclusion  
> Now's its a story with illustrations/comic like pages included (at least one per chapter eventually)
> 
> EDIT: I'm putting the fic on hiatus for a bit. Don't have much inspiration for it at the moment. Don't know when it'll be back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl finally wakes up after being comatose from of Lumine's attack.

About a month has passed since the end of what was dubbed "The New Gen Incident". Axl has recovered for the most part and the very least is awake again. X and Zero of course were to first to greet Axl after he woke up. Now, Pallette figured it was her time to see him. She walked towards the repair ward and stood in the doorway to see Axl just sitting up. She knocked on the door frame and called to him cheerily.

"Hey. You doing alright?"

Axl immediately straightened up while letting out a sound akin to that of a mouse. He turned around to see Pallette and relaxed.

"Oh! Hey Pallette, yeah, I’m fine. Doing better than being unconscious."

Pallette let out a short laugh, then returned to a more neutral expression.

"But seriously, you don’t seem fine." she told him.

Axl's first impulse was to try and make an excuse. But after all that came out was stuttering and half sentences, he caved. He slumped over a bit feeling defeated.

"What gave it away?" he asked.

Pallette just smirked and crossed her arms.

"Right, stupid question."

"So, what's up?" Pallette asked.

Axl suddenly became very interested in his own feet. Why would he tell her anything? The question was just a courtesy. Why would she actually want to hear anything? Axl kept spiralling further into his doubts until Pallette placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

"You can talk to me. No one else has to hear it if you want that." she told him.

Axl cracked. He decided nothing can go worse and opened up.

"I’m scared." he mumbled, almost whispered.

"Of what?" Pallette asked. Axl pointed to his head crystal which was still shattered.

"That thing Lumine attacked me with, it’s still in me. No one knows what it is or what is does."

Pallette attempted to comfort him. She smiled warmly.

"It’s probably just a piece of scrap from his last-ditch attack. I-"

"But what if it’s not?!" Axl interjected. He jerked away from Pallette.

"What if it’s some sort activator for a virus?! People have nearly gone insane because things like this happened to them. X was almost completely controlled by this “Limited” thing. Zero basically became a killing machine because...I don't know something!"

Axl grabbed his head and shut his eyes as he continued.

"What if that happens to me? What if I’m not like them, and I can’t fight back? What if I hurt someone? What if..."

Axl stopped his rant for a moment. He looked at his own hands as if there was already blood on them. 

"What if I go Maverick?"

Axl drops to the floor curling up into a little ball. He has his head buried in his arms. Pallette gives Axl a sympathetic look and sits down next to him.

"You should tell X and Zero how you feel."

He avoids Pallette's gaze.

"*Pfft* Yeah, right. They’ll probably think I’m being paranoid or something like that."

"No, they won’t. I’ve known those two for less time than you, and I know they won’t just blow off how you feel."

Axl rolled his eyes and faked a smile

"Zero might."

Pallette rolled her eyes back at him, then turned herself to face him.

"You said it yourself. They both been in the same situation you’re in. And even if that wasn't the case, they still care about you."

Axl begins to sit up a bit straighter.

"I guess...With the way X acts around me now, he probably wouldn't bat an eye if I called him 'mom."

Pallette giggles.

"Exactly. They’re your closest friends. You can trust them in the same way you trust me."

Axl's expression brightens up

"Yeah… Thanks, Pallette."

Pallette gives Axl a playful jab in the arm.

"No worries! I’m here for you dude."

Pallette gets up to leave. Axl, knowing he can't go just yet simply decides he rather not sit on the floor. So, he follows Pallette to the door to say goodbye. But as Axl was walking, he freezes. Out of nowhere, his head starts throbbing, as if he was having a migraine. He clutches his head and starts to groan.

"Ugh..."

Pallette turns around when she hears Axl.

"You doing alright?" she asks.

Axl’s splitting headache gets worse and worse until he lets out a yelp.

"Augh!"

For a split second his armor flashed white, his eyes became bright yellow, and his hair turned lavender. Right after that strange second long transformation he immediately fell to the floor.

"Axl! Oh no..."

Pallette ran over to Axl and tried to pick him up.

"Help! Someone! Axl needs help!" she yelled.

X and Zero came running. When they got there, they saw Pallette carrying Axl under his arms.

"Pallette what happened?!" Zero asked.

"I-I don’t know! We were just about to leave when Axl fainted..."

Pallette's explanation became faint and distant as Axl fell back into unconsciousness.

When he woke up again he was in a white void. The voices of his friends were barely perceptible.

"What just happened? Where am I?" he asked to void. Another voice unexpectedly responded.

"Well that didn’t go as well I hoped. I can’t have you fainting every time I decide to drive."

Axl eyes widened. He slowly turned to the one speaking to him, dreading who it was.

"L-Lumine?"

Lumine stood in front of Axl with a rather smug look on his face.

"Did you miss me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! First chapter done! This was actually supposed to be a bit of a prologue, but it fits here, so, screw it. This is now chapter one.


	2. All in Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumine has inserted himself into Axl's life.

Axl stared at Lumine, speechless at first. He tried to step away, but Lumine kept pace with him.

"Where am I? What did you do to me?!" 

Lumine smirked at Axl.

"Try to recall the last time we met" Lumine said

Axl became confused. He had no idea what Lumine was talking about, until realization hit him.

"Oh...Oh no...You..."

Axl pointed at Lumine.

"You infected me with some sort of YOU virus!"

"I’m really more of a parasite, but close enough." Lumine responded.

Lumine then gestured to the white void around them.

"Essentially, this is visualization of your mental processing center or your mind." Lumine explains in a deadpan tone.

"The fact that it's empty says quite a lot about you" he adds with a slight smile.

Axl's expression went from confusion and fear to annoyance fast. He guessed that Lumine would insult him every time he spoke.

"You're the reason I fainted, right?"

Lumine raised an eyebrow looking slightly impressed.

"You're sharper than I thought."

He let out a heavy sigh.

"I’ll admit I was a little too eager to gain complete control. When I tried, I accidentally overloaded you. You can see the results."

Relief washed over Axl. The tension in his body relaxed as he knew he was safe for now.

"Oh good. So, all you are is just a voice in my head."

" **Unfortunately...** " Lumine said with venom dripping from his voice.

Axl took a few steps back seeing the tell that Lumine was going to snap. But still curious, Axl continued to probe him.

"You had about a month to figure me out. Why didn’t you?"

Lumine despite his patience wearing thin, answered.

"You weren’t the only one who needed to rest. I had to get used to my ethereal form and regain energy. Not to mention it took a bit of time to mentally recover from being **KILLED**."

He lets out a small chuckle.

"But that’s in the past. I'm here with you now, Axl. And I don't plan to leave anytime soon."

While he was talking, Lumine began to walk forward. At the same time, Axl backed away 

"N-no…I-I won’t let you control me! We’ll find a way to get rid of you for good!"

Lumine started to laugh even harder.

"And how exactly? Those old generation pieces of junk couldn't figure out what I did. You only know now because of me. So how?"

Now terrified, Axl began to stumble over his words. He didn't have an answer either. 

"We’ll…I’ll…I need to wake up! I'll tell everyone about you!"

Axl firmly shuts his eyes, trying desperately to wake up. And as his efforts were working, his form began fading. Lumine simply smiled at him.

"Looks like you’re leaving me...I wish we could’ve talked more. Oh well. Give my regards to X and Zero. I shall see you soon Axl… **Very soon…** "

That was the last think Axl heard. He jolted awake right afterward. X, Zero, and Pallette all were looking at him, worried. Pallette's eyes lit up when Axl shot up.

"Axl! You're awake! Are you ok?"

"We were really worried about you." X added.

Axl said nothing. He had a blank look on his face. X immediately caught on.

"What’s wrong?" he asked

To everyone else's surprise and chagrin, Axl proceeded to word vomit.

"SothattentaclethingLumineattackedmewithwasactuallyapartofhimanditleftsomesortofLuminevirusinme.ActuallyhesaiditwasmorelikeaparasitebutanywaythereasonIfaintedwasbecausehetriedtogaincontrolofmethroughitbutitdidntwork.ThenIendedupinsomesortofwhitevoidwhichwasactuallymymindandLuminewastherebuthelookedkindalikeaghostandhetalkedtomeand..."

Zero covered Axl’s mouth. The annoyance and confusion of everyone in the room was obvious. Axl flushed pink, feeling a bit embarrassed as Zero removed his hand. They didn't have to say anything as Axl sighed, apologized, then tried again. Eventually Axl managed to get it all out. Axl finished his story.

"The last thing I heard was Lumine telling me he’ll see me very soon."

X and Zero exchange concerned looks as Pallette's eyes bugged out of her head. Zero then crossed his arms.

"Well X and I both know from experience when someone like that promises to return...there's a good chance they will."

Axl looked like he was about to run screaming from the room. Pallette started attempting to calm him down.

"So, what do we do? Lumine's like ten steps ahead, while we’re completely clueless!" he said frantically.

X got a thoughtful look on his face. He then placed his hand on Axl's shoulder.

"Not necessarily, at least anymore. We can learn more from what Lumine told you, and get an understanding of what happened."

Pallette's face lit up with newfound determination.

"Then we'll take it from there and find a solution!"

X smiled back and for a little bit the tension in the room was lowered. That was until an alarm went off in the entire base. Axl nearly fell over while Pallette jumped a few feet into the air. X and Zero immediately go for their radio's each pressing the side of their helmets.

"Alia, what’s going on?" X asked.

"We have a bit a trouble, X. A large maverick Mechaniloid has been reported near a less populated part of the city. We need to take care of it before it goes to a more populated part." 

"Roger that, Alia"

He then turned to Zero.

"Let’s go."

Both Axl and Pallette sprang to their feet.

“Yeah! Let’s do this!” Axl said while beaming.

Axl began to run toward the door. Zero placed his hand on Axl’s chest stopping him from going any further.

“Not a chance.” he said firmly.

“What? But I…”

X cuts Axl off while pointing to his crystal

"You’re still hurt, Axl." X said

Axl's eyes shifted up in the direction of his crystal.

"If you take any more damage there, you’ll be killed."

Axl’s eyes drifted to his feet, knowing X had a point.

"None of us want that to happen, so we need you to stay out of the fight."

Axl nodded, still staring at his feet. X thanked Axl for understand and he, Zero and Pallette ran out of the room. Axl looked back up when he heard the door closed. He stood for a few minutes with his arms crossed, while tapping his foot. As soon as he couldn't hear anyone outside, Axl opened the door and stuck his head out of the doorway. He looked around and saw no one. Smiling, Axl ran out of the repair bay.

"Yeah…I’m not just sitting on the sidelines." he said to himself.

* * *

X and Zero had managed to corral the mechanaloid away from most people and were handling the situation pretty well. Even still Axl came running in, guns blazing. 

"Hey guys! Sorry I missed most of the fun!" Axl shouted over the noise.

With Axl's help, X and Zero managed to destroy the mechanaloid a bit faster than they expected. X contacted the clean up team to get rid of what's left. Afterwards, X turned towards Axl, absolutely fuming. Axl felt like he shrunk a foot under the death glare X was giving him. X immediately started berating Axl, scolding him like a child who was caught out of bed.

"Axl! We told you to not come here! You were in even more danger than we usually are! Why did you…"

"Forget it, X." Zero said flatly

"Even if we did something like tie him to chair, he’d make his to the fight in one way or another."

He then looks towards Axl, his expression showing annoyance.

"That being said, you being here was still idiotic, so until we get back, you need to be _at least_ 10 times as careful as you usually are."

Axl reflexively stuck his tongue out at Zero and Zero rolled his eyes in return.

"I will agree with him. I would prefer to keep you intact as well." said Lumine.

Axl turned around pointed his guns to where he thought the voice was. No one was there. Axl's eyes scanned the area, but he didn't see any sign of Lumine. Axl started to panic, until Lumine spoke again.

"Voice in your head', remember?" Lumine asked.

Axl at first was still a bit shaken up, but then he got an almost devious look on his face.

"Oh great, does that mean you’re going nag me about everything I do? And are you going to get annoyed because you can’t do anything about it?" Axl asked smugly.

Axl could practically feel Lumine getting infuriated already.

"Love to keep chatting but I need to finish my work."

"Look, I admit, I was still bitter about a few months ago. But I want to put our differences aside to have a civil conversation."

Axl groaned.

"Yeah, said the guy who said my friends and I were 'Not needed in your new world' or something like that." he said, rather annoyed.

"Well-"

"Not to mention during our first talk, you **promised** you’re going to possess me."

"Axl-"

"So, no. I don’t feel like talking to you anymore than I have to or being 'civil" he finished.

Axl ran over to X and Zero to talk to them about their recent battle.

_"It seems I’ll have to take matters into my own hands again"_

* * *

Axl opened his eyes. He looked around to see he was in the white space again. The confusion from the first time was dead. Now, he just didn't want to be there. 

"Now, can we have that conversation?"

Axl became furious, walking directly up to Lumine, his voice loud

"No! I don’t want to talk! You’re about as mentally stable as Sigma! You want my friends dead because they are “old generation” reploids-"

Lumine, now enraged as well, interrupted Axl this time.

"It’s for our own good! Both they and humans are holding us back! WE don’t need them! WE can become better than them! And you…you could be the start of that. You could rise out of the shadows they cast and become better."

Axl looked taken aback. Lumine calmed down and got an almost desperate look on his face.

"I want to make our world better, Axl. Why won't you help me?"

At first, Axl froze up, not sure how to respond.

"What makes you different than everyone else who tried?" Axl asked him.

"Excuse me?"

Axl looked directly into Lumine, genuinely curious.

"What makes you so different from Sigma? Or Gate? Or anyone else who wanted to 'make the world better' or something? How are the people and reploids you consider inferior making the world worse, when they're the ones that brought us here?"

Lumine seemed to consider Axl's words for a moment. Then he smiled, causing Axl to get nervous again.

"You're not wrong. They did create us after all, but still there's a point where the old ways stagnate and we can no longer progress. Our old world simply needs to be phased out."

Lumine tilted Axl’s head up. Axl felt even smaller than when Zero scolded him. Lumine seemed to tower over Axl.

"I was fool for thinking you'd see it my way. But no matter, it won't mean anything soon."

Axl snapped awake to the alarm, meaning there was yet another crisis they had to deal with. He came out of the room he was in to see X making his way to the navigation deck.

"X what's happening this time?"

X was about to explain the newest incident, but he just stood in front of Axl, slack jawed. Axl tilted his head sideways, confused. 

"Y-your crystal…it’s fixed." X said incredulously.

Axl's eyes widen in fear. He touched the smooth surface his crystal and sure enough, it was whole.

"H-How?!"

X relaxed. He walked into the repair bay.

"I don't know, but you should stay here. We'll have Douglas and Pallette look at you to figure it out"

"Oh, no. I'm not sitting out again. I want to see what's going on."

X groaned, wanting to argue. But he knew he had no time, nor could he convince Axl to stay put. The two of them ran into the main navigation deck. Alia motioned for X to look at monitor. On it were eight blips, each signifying a different Maverick attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 frickin months to write a chapter. I’m glad I don’t have this work ethic for school writing.
> 
> Anyway, behold! Exposition, the chapter! And dialogue. Lots of it.


End file.
